Dr. Mario World
is a match-three mobile game developed and published by Nintendo in collaboration with Line Corporation and NHN Entertainment.https://www.businessinsider.com/dr-mario-world-release-date-nintendo-2019-6 It was released for Android and iOS platforms on July 9, 2019. Premise The Mushroom Kingdom is being invaded by a horde of viruses of various colors. To save the Kingdom, Mario, Princess Peach, and Bowser must don lab coats and defeat the viruses by destroying them with capsules of the same color as the viruses. Along the way, they are joined by other characters from the ''Mario franchise—including Luigi, Yoshi, Toad, Toadette, Bowser Jr., Ludwig von Koopa, Wendy O. Koopa, Waluigi, Wario, and Princess Daisy —as they complete puzzles spanning multiple worlds across the Kingdom. Gameplay In Dr. Mario World, and similar to prior Dr. Mario games, the player removes viruses from the screen by matching their colors with that of a pill capsule. The player orients a single pill capsule against an array of viruses and obstacles. As the pill begins to drift upwards, the player can rotate and horizontally move the pill such that, when settled, the pill's color will match at least two similarly colored viruses in a vertical or horizontal direction. The level is complete when all viruses are removed. The player is able to float multiple pills at once and even drag pills through obstacles to specific positions as long as the pill feasibly fits. Later levels add additional elements, such as shielded viruses and destructible blocks to complicate the removal of viruses. Other levels have additional requirements for completion, such as extracting hidden coins from blocks. Upon filling a "skill meter", the player can activate a special ability once or twice in each level. Different special abilities are associated with the game's playable characters. For example, Dr. Mario can remove the entire bottom row on the game screen, Dr. Yoshi removes three on-screen items at random, and Dr. Peach can remove a full column. The player can also purchase power-ups through real-money microtransactions to instantaneously fill the skill meter. At time of launch, ten playable characters are available, with Dr. Mario as the default character. Following the completion of the first five stages, the player may choose to continue using Dr. Mario, or they may elect to switch to either Dr. Peach or Dr. Bowser. Players are also given the option to enlist "assistants" that provide the player with benefits during gameplay; for example, Pokey grants the player a 10% chance of earning an additional 3 seconds in timed stages, and Koopa Troopa grants 50 bonus points for each remaining capsule at the conclusion of a stage. Additional doctors and assistants are acquired at random using either coins accumulated during gameplay or diamonds purchased with real-world currency. Similar to other mobile match-three games, such as Candy Crush, the game is monetized through timers, currencies, and purchasable digital items. For example, the player uses "hearts" to play a level, which replenish over time. The player can use coins and diamonds to purchase new characters/abilities, power-ups, and bonus pill capsules. The player receives coins for completing daily activities. Diamonds packs are purchased in exchange for real-world money through the app store. The game has a simple single-player campaign and a "versus" multiplayer mode. Dr. Mario World requires a constant Internet connection. Development The game was released for Android and iOS mobile platforms in 59 territories on July 9, 2019. Reception The game "mixed or average reviews", according to review aggregator Metacritic. gave Polygon reported not feeling forced to spend real money through the game's monetization mechanics. Within the first three days of the game's launch, Dr. Mario World had over two million downloads and 100,000 spent.https://sensortower.com/blog/dr-mario-world-first-72-hours Notes References }} Further reading * * * * External links * Category:2019 video games Category:Nintendo games Category:Android (operating system) games Category:IOS games Category:Match 3 games Category:Video games developed in Japan Category:Video games developed in South Korea Category:Nintendo Entertainment Planning & Development games Category:Mario puzzle games